


Touching Me Softly

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker get a little frisky against the kitchen counter.





	

 

"B-Blood-! Ah!"

 

"A-Are you alright?  I didn't hurt you?"

 

"Mmmm..." Thornstriker slumped against the kitchen counter as her boyfriend pulled back out of concern. "N-No..."

 

"Do you want to move to the couch?"

 

"No~ Just... don't stop..."

 

Bloodshed obliged, moving his head down to kiss her neck again as his fingers began to rub against her damp panties.  He had come over to find her in beautiful skirt and top.  And being the horrible person that he was, he had pressed her up against the kitchen wall when she went to get him a drink and starting to kiss her hard.

 

A stuttering apology later before her kissing him back had led to this.

 

Listening to Thornstriker's gasping moans, Bloodshed pulled her closer to him as he leaned into her ear.  "Do you like that?"

 

"Mmm..." his hands were touching her and it was making her so squirmy.

 

"Are you feeling good?"

 

"Y-Yes... Yes."

 

"Can I touch your pussy?  Can I push your soaking panties aside and touch you?"

 

"Yes, yes, yes~" Thornstriker's voice cracked as she nodded hard.

 

"Okay.  I'm moving them now."  And Bloodshed used a finger to move her panties aside, putting his other two against the wet lips and rubbing gently.  "How's that?"

 

"Mmmm... Bloodshed..."

 

"That's good, right?"

 

"Yes..." She turned her head so they could kiss.  Her hips grinded against his, causing his fingers to press against her more.

 

"Do you want me?  Do you want me to put my fingers inside of you?"

 

"...Yes... yes, please."

 

"You would like that.  It'll remind you of my cock.  And then you can imagine it before I finally take you tonight in your bed."

 

"B-Bloodshed..."

 

"Do you want that?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"Do you want to cum?"

 

"Yes... Yes, Bloodshed, please..."

 

"I'll make you cum now, is that alright?"

 

"Yes!  Please, please..."

 

Kissing her forehead, Bloodshed gently pushed his fingers past her lips into her wet entrance.  With his girlfriend letting out a moan, he gently rubbed his fingers around the walls just inside her entrance.

 

And that was enough to make Thornstriker scream out in pleasure, her juices trickling out onto his fingers and hand.

 

"Thornstriker?  Are you alright?"

 

Sighing, the petite woman nuzzled against her boyfriend's cheek before turning to kiss it.  This would leave her skirt dirty, but she didn't care.  She could just wash it out.

 

It came with Bloodshed cuddling her on the couch later, so it was a fair trade.

 

END


End file.
